Ore no Kawaii Maid-chan
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Ayah Akashi bangkrut, karena hutangnya pada Ayah Aomine tak dapat dibayar sebagai gantinya sang Putra semata wayang Akashi Seijuurou harus menjadi pelayan pribadi sang Aomine Daiki. Itu buruk tapi belum yang terburuk. AoAka. Warning inside! Enjoy reading :D N/B: 'Danna' pindah rated Minna-san :D


**Ore no Kawaii Maid-chan**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Genre: humor (maybe), romance (absurd).**

**Warning: sho ai, garing, ooc(banget!), typo, aneh, Ocs dll**

**Summary**: **Ayah Akashi bangkrut, karena hutangnya pada Ayah Aomine tak dapat dibayar sebagai gantinya sang Putra semata wayang Akashi Seijuurou harus menjadi pelayan pribadi sang Aomine Daiki. Itu buruk tapi belum yang terburuk.**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa dia ayah?" sang Aomine muda memandang bingung pemuda mungil yang berdiri dibelakang ayahnya.

"Oh kenalkan Daiki, mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi pelayan pribadimu." Aomine Sato tersenyum sumringah. Sedangkan sang anak masih memandang bingung."Dia dari keluarga Akashi, karena Seishuu sedang sedikit ada masalah finansial jadi Sei-_kun_ akan disini dan menjadi pelayan pribadimu."

Aomine Daiki bersiul sembari menatap genit pada pemuda yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou yang menatapnya tajam sarat akan ketidaksukaan."Pelayan pribadiku seorang Akashi, waw." Pemuda itu berdiri menghampiri sang Akashi. Memperhatikan pemuda mungil itu dari atas ke bawah."_Not bad Dad_. Karena dia pelayan pribadiku jadi aku boleh melakukan apapun padanya bukan?"

"_Non_, tetap jaga etikamu Daiki dan mulai sekarang jangan galau lagi karena putus dengan pemuda Kise itu. Karena kurasa Sei-_kun_ tak kalah manis dengannya." Aomine muda merengut, ayahnya kembali mengingatkannya pada sang mantan pacar."Ayah harus kembali ke kantor sekarang, _enjoy your day._"

Aomine Sato sudah meninggalkan dua pemuda itu di ruang tengah Masion. Aomine Daiki memandang lekat-lekat pemuda mungil itu. Dia terbilang manis untuk ukuran laki-laki ya meskipun tak secantik mantan pacarnya tapi Akashi muda ini benar-benar manis. Pemuda ini benar-benar membuatnya tertarik dalam sekali lihat. Sepertinya ayahnya juga tak akan keberatan jika dia berhubungan dengan pemuda ini. Ok Daiki, berikan kesan pertama yang baik.

"Hei namaku Aomine Daiki, meski kau pelayanku aku tidak akan melakukanmu seperti pelayan yang lainnya." Pemuda berambut biru itu tersenyum lebar sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Hm." Sahut si merah tak menanggapi uluran tangan si tan.

"Aku majikanmu, berlakulah sopan." Protes Aomine tak terima dengan gumaman tak jelas pemuda Akashi itu.

"Kau bilang tak akan memperlakukanku seperti pelayan. Itu artinya aku tak perlu memperlakukanmu sebagai majikan. Lagipula Akashi tak boleh diperintah-perintah."

Grrr angkuh sekali pemuda ini."Perjanjian batal."

"Ha?"

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu sebagai pelayan, karena kau menyebalkan."

"A-apa?!" labil sekali si Aomine itu.

"Andai tadi kau bertingkah manis mungkin aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Sayang kau bertingkah tidak manis."

"Ayame!" Aomine menepuk kedua tangannya tiga kali. Dan sosok wanita cantik bersurai hitam sebahu dengan setelan maid mendatanginya.

"Ya, _Bocchan_(tuan muda)?" maid itu menunduk sopan.

"Antarkan pemuda itu ke ruang koleksiku dan suruh dia memakainya salah satu."

Akashi muda melotot."He-he_"

"Cepat bawa dia pergi. Oh satu lagi Ayame, jangan yang seperti itu." Aomine menunjuk setelan maid panjang yang Ayame kenakan."Tapi yang seperti_dia mengutak atik ponsel _touch screen_nya_ini."

"Aku tida_"

"Aku tidak menerima protes." Tampang semena-mena itu membuat Akashi kesal.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau mengenakan ini." Akashi membuang setelan maid itu ke lantai. Dia kesal, paham! Dan apa pula pakaian ini, apa orang dekil itu punya kelainan, huh!

"Ta-tapi Akashi-_san_."

Akashi mendelik galak ke arah maid cantik itu.

Sang _maid_ menghela nafas."Saya akan meninggalkan anda disini untuk sementara. Dan ruangan ini akan saya kunci dari luar. Jika anda belum memakai baju itu anda belum boleh keluar. Permisi Akashi-_san_."

**Ceklek**

_Wa-wait_, apa barusan dia diancam oleh seorang pelayan yang derajatnya jauh dibawahnya? Akashi tak akan mempan dengan ancaman dari maid itu. Lagipula ruangan ini tidak buruk, ruangan ini bersih dan terawat hanya ada almari-almari tinggi yang berisi berbagai baju aneh –menurut Akashi- dia akan baik-baik saja disini.

Akashi heran kenapa ada berbagai jenis dan model baju maid disini, apa Aomine itu memiliki ketertarikan dengan baju-baju wanita? Hiie terdengar sangat mengerikan.

**Ceklek**

Pintu terbuka setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ditutup oleh Ayame.

"Kenapa belum memakainya?" suara rendah itu sukses membuat Akashi begidik. Dia diam di tempat, tak ada niatan untuk menghadap sang anak pemilik rumah.

"Aku tak mau mengenakannya." Sahut Akashi keras kepala.

"Hei dengar pendek," tubuh mungil itu berbalik cepat, mendelik galak pada si pemuda _navy blue_ itu terlihat sangat tak suka dengan kata 'pendek'."Kenapa kau memandangku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Kau tampak menakutkan, coba kita lihat baju mana yang akan membuatmu tampak lebih manis?" tanpa memperdulikan tatapan ganas itu Aomine dengan santai memilah baju-baju cantik di dalam almari.

Akashi menggeram kecil karena diabaikan.

"Apa kau pikir warna biru akan cocok untukmu?" Aomine memamerkan setelan maid lolita berwarna biru muda kepada Akashi.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Bagaimana kalau yang merah. Aku rasa warna ini sangat cocok denganmu." Setelan maid lolita berwarna biru sudah tergeletak mulus di lantai marmer gading. Dengan bermodal cengiran Aomine memamerkan kembali setelan maid imut berwarna merah gelap dan hitam penuh renda.

"Apa kau tuli. Aku. Tidak. Mau."

"Kau pemilih sekali. Ok kalau begitu warna hitam ini?" Oh Ya Tuhan, mahkluk biru dekil ini sama sekali tak peka dengan tatapan ganas-_badmood_ milik Akashi Seijuurou.

"Aku berhenti." Kesabaran Akashi habis sudah. Bodo amat dengan pengabdiannya pada sang ayah. Harga dirinya tak serendah itu untuk mengenakan baju aneh pilihan si dim.

"Hei kau tak bisa berhenti seenaknya. Kau bahkan belum bekerja!" protes Aomine saat Akashi hendak menggapai knop pintu. Dan Akashi tak peduli dengan protesan itu, dia tak peduli pula dengan maid Aomine yang berdiri disamping pintu.

"Ayame, rencana B."

"_Hai' Bocchan_." Sang maid cantik tersenyum manis pada Akashi dan itu tampak mencurigakan.

"A-apa ya_"

**Buk**

"_Good job_ Ayame."

Ayame bersenyum penuh makna saat sang majikan memberinya cengiran lebar seraya menggendong pemuda mungil berambut merah yang jatuh pingsan. Kejam memang memukul tengkuk si merah agar keinginan sang Aomine muda terpenuhi.

.

.

.

"Urgh."

"Wah sudah bangun rupanya!"

Kepala merah itu menoleh ke sumber suara, rasanya pusing sekali."Dimana aku?"

"Selamat datang di kamarku!"

Tubuh mungil itu reflek bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Sangat berniat untuk segera pergi meninggalkan kamar si dim. Tapi tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh dengan setelannya.

"Kau tau aku sangat bersyukur kau tidurnya pulas sekali. Aku jadi tak kesusahan mengganti baj_"

**Buk**

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" sungguh tidak Akashi sekali, dia berteriak kesal dengan muka merah.

"Hanya mengganti baju tak leb_"

**Buk**

Bantal bulu angsa kembali melayang mengenai muka kecoklatan si pemilik kamar.

"Beraninya kau!" geram Akashi marah.

**Buk**

"Urgh! Jangan melempariku terus! Aku tak melakukan apapun ingat. Lagipula kau tampak cantik dengan maid hitam pilihanku dan tampak seksi." Ok itu frontal sekali dan membuat wajah Akashi memanas karena kesal.

.

.

.

**Plok plok plok**

"Oi Akashi!" teriakan Aomine terdengar dari ruang menonton."Mana _afternoon tea_ku!"

Seorang Akashi tidak akan mau menerima perintah itu sudah prinsip.

"Akashi-_san_ sebaiknya anda segera kesana. Bocchan sudah memanggil berkali-kali." Ayame menatap khawatir pemuda mungil yang tengah melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Aku tidak mau! Kau saja yang kesana." Ujar Akashi ketus, sedangkan Ayame masih bersikeras menyodorkan troli berisi makanan kecil dan teh.

"Tapi _Bocchan_ mau anda yang membawakannya."

Akashi memalingkan wajahnya."Kau tidak pantas menyuruh seorang Akashi."

"Akashi tidak berjaya lagi kau ingat." Suara dingin itu membuat Akashi mematung."Kau pelayanku disini. Buang jauh-jauh sikap bangsawanmu itu. Bahkan ayahmu sudah menyerahkanmu pada keluargaku karena tidak bisa membayar hutangnya."

Akashi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dia menoleh cepat kebelakang. Pemuda biru itu berdiri tepat dihadapannya sekarang dengan tatapan merendahkan."Beraninya kau!"

"Tentu saja aku berani. Aku majikanmu." Sahut Aomine santai. Dia cukup menikmati ekspresi marah dan kesal sang Akashi.

Ingin rasanya melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah menyebalkan Aomine. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Menyebalkan kuadrat!

"Kau bahkan tak dapat membalas kata-kataku. Kau kalah wahai Akashi Seijuurou. Menyerah dan menurutlah ini bukan tempatmu." Tangan tan itu meraih dagu mungil Akashi, mata birunya menatap lekat mata merah cantik itu. Seringainya belumlah pudar malah tampak semakin menyebalkan.

Akashi menampik tangan itu."Jangan menyentuhku."

"Hmm, aku masih bingung kenapa aku bisa tertarik padamu, padahal kita belum kenal lama."

"Aku tak tertarik padamu." Dan sang Akashi memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Aomine menyeringai dibalik punggung Akashi yang sudah menghilang. Pemuda merah itu tampak sangat-sangat badmood. Aomine merasa sangat puas."Bagaimana menurutmu Ayame?"

"_Bocchan_ terlalu agresif, Akashi-_san_ tampak tak menyukainya." Ayame tersenyum maklum.

Aomine terkekeh rendah."Aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku."

"Saya akan mendukung _Bocchan_, selama _Bocchan_ tidak galau lagi." Wanita cantik itu tersenyum penuh arti. Menjadi kepala _maid_ di mansion ini selama hampir dua belas tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mengenal sang tuan muda dengan baik.

Aomine merengut, lagi-lagi dia teringat mantan(terindah)nya."Aku tidak suka ada yang mengungkit masalah itu."

"_Hai'-hai'_."

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, mau tak mau Akashi harus terbiasa dengan bekerja di rumah Aomine. Terbiasa dengan setelan _absurd_ permintaan Aomine. Perintah-perintah menyebalkan dari Aomine. Akashi dipaksa untuk melakukan itu semua dengan sangat tak rela.

Seperti pagi ini, di hari sabtu, tepat pukul delapan pagi terdengar teriakan dari lantai dua.

"Hoi Akashi! Mana sarapanku!" lagi-lagi di sekian banyak pagi sang pemuda merah harus mendengar suara keras itu menggema dari lantai dua. Dia tak habis pikir si 'kebo' tukang baca majalah _ero_ itu apa tak punya adap sopan santun untuk tidak berteriak setiap pagi.

"_Bocchan_ sudah memanggil anda Akashi-san." Akashi memasang wajah kesal. Setiap hari dia harus mengantar sarapan ke lantai dua, tepatnya di kamar Aomine Daiki. Benar-benar bukan Akashi sekali.

Dengan kesal Akashi menyambar nampan berisi sarapan empat sehat lima sempurna.

"Akashi-_san__" panggil Ayame. Namun sepertinya Akashi tak menggubrisnya, sang _maid_ hanya menghela nafas.

.

"Kau terlambat." Dengus Aomine yang masih enak-enakan berbaring di rajang.

"Maaf." Sahut Akashi tanpa minat, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar besar itu.

"Ehem!" deheman keras membuat Akashi berhenti melangkah."Apa kau tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak." Sahut Akashi tenang.

Aomine mengeram kesal."Mana baju _maid_mu! Kenapa kau tak memakainya!" demi seluruh pabrik gunting di seluruh dunia, Akashi sebal dengan fakta dia harus mengenakan baju pelayan wanita. _Oh God_ ia masih mentolerir jika dia menjadi pelayan tapi mengenakan baju maid benar-benar membuat harga diri seorang Akashi terperosok di palung terdalam.

"Kau menunggu apa lagi cepat ganti baju sana!"

Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa semua koleksi guntingnya harus masuk tempat penggadaian. Jika kalau guntingnya masih ada sudah dipastikan si Dekil itu sudah tinggal nama. Dengan sangat –sangat- terpaksa Akashi keluar dari kamar itu.

Di luar kamar Ayame tersenyum manis padanya. Di kedua tangannya sudah terlipat rapi kain berwarna hijau tua dan putih oh jangan lupakan renda-renda itu."Saya rasa anda memerlukan ini, Akashi-_san_." Akashi merengut tak suka tapi toh dia mengambil baju itu juga.

"Terima kasih Ayame-_san_."

Tanpa perlu ke kamar mandi Akashi mengganti bajunya di depan pintu kamar Aomine. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Ayame masih berdiri di dekatnya.

"Anda terlihat manis seperti biasa, Akashi-_san_." Sang kepala maid tersenyum, lalu dia menyematkan bandana berenda putih yang cukup serasi untuk rambut merah Akashi."Nah sekarang anda sudah siap."

Wajah putih itu merona hebat. Bukan karena perlakuan manis sang maid tapi karena dia malu. Sungguh ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Ayame-_san_."

"_Hai_', sudah saatnya _Bocchan_ sarapan. Saya undur diri." Sang maid membungkuk sopan dan pergi meninggalkan Akashi.

**Knock-knock-knock**

"Masuk."

Menarik nafas lalu membuangnya. Akashi membuka pintu mahogani itu dengan sangat enggan.

**Ceklek**

"Ini sarapan anda, Bocchan." Setelah ini Akashi akan berkumur dengan sabun mandi.

"Jauh lebih baik." Aomine menyeringai kecil."Sekarang kemari dan suapi aku."

Watdehel! Udah item, dekil, mintanya aneh-aneh! Ingin rasanya Akashi melempar muka mesum itu dengan sepatu _high heel_ milik Ayame.

"Cepat kemari aku lapar!"

.

.

.

Sama seperti pagi-pagi Akashi lainnya di Aomine Manor. Dia memiliki rutinitas wajib selain mengantarkan sarapan pada yang tuan muda. Yaitu membangunkan sang tuan muda jika akan ada _meeting_ di kantor pagi-pagi. Dan di pagi buta ini dia mendapat tugas mulia dari sang kepala keluarga Aomine untuk membangunkan Aomine Daiki.

"_Sei-kun tolong bangunkan Daiki, hari ini dia ada meeting dengan klien jam 8."_

Akashi hanya dapat mengangguk. Dia sedikit tak rela tak memiliki kuasa apapun untuk membantah.

**Ceklek**

Pintu coklat mahogani itu terbuka pelan. Diatas ranjang _king size_ gundukan selimut biru tua naik turun dengan pelan. Akashi dapat menebak mahkluk tukang perintah itu masih tertidur. Dia sudah hafal diluar kepala kalau sang tuan muda tipe orang yang susah untuk dibangunkan.

"Hei bangun." Dengan tenaga penuh pemuda mungil itu menarik selimut tebal dan melemparnya ke lantai."Hei, kau ada rapat pagi ini bukan."

Geraman rendah dan tak jelas sebagai balasannya.

"Hei Daiki!"

"Beri aku ciuman selamat pagi, dulu."

Kening Akashi berkedut."Kau mau bangun atau tidak bukan urusanku."

"Hei mana bisa begitu, kau pelayan PRIBADIku dan kau wajib melayaniku. Sekarang cium aku."

"Itu tak masuk dalam kontrak."

"Kita bahkan tak membuat kontrak kerja. Jadi turuti aku."

"Tidak sudi."

"Dasar tidak manis." Gerutu si tuan muda yang mau tak mau harus segera bangun. Pagi-pagi melihat wajah imut sang pelayan adalah vitamin A untuk sang tuan muda Daiki. Lihatlah wajah dingin semi jutek itu. Aha! Dia jadi mendapat ide.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_!"

**Cup**

Ya Tuhan, kalau begini kehidupan barunya Akashi lebih memilih kabur dari rumah saat sang ayah menyuruhnya untuk ikut ayah Aomine beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia masih heran kenapa ayahnya dengan senang hati melepas putra kebanggaannya untuk bekerja sebagai pelayan dan dilecehkan secara tak langsung oleh si dim muka mesum itu.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

Yahoooo kami datang lagi. Ini oneshoot special untuk permintaan maaf karena molornya update fanfic 'danna' u.u

Semoga kami –khususnya saya Narin- dimaafkan karena molor dari janji u.u

Oh iya saya mau bilang kalo saya sukaaaaa bangeeeeet sama crossdress Akashi jdi jangan heran kalo banyak ff kami yg dikit2 nyempil Akashi crossdress semoga itu tidak mengganggu u.u

**N/B: FF 'Danna' pindah rated ya minna-san :D**

**Sekian Minna-san saatnya kami kembali mengubur diri dengan tumpukan tugas UTS. Mata ne~**

**Mind to review?**

**With love**

**Duo BakA**


End file.
